Mermaid Symphony
by momochi mimi'san
Summary: DISCONTINUED


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Fantasy/Mistery/Drama/Family/Supernatural/Angst(?)/Hurt/Comfort/Spiritual/Advanture/General/Tragedy/Friendship *dirajam karena seenak udel*

Colab fic with: Ninja-edit

Warning: AU, OOC, very slight shou-ai. Gak terima flame karena di bawah cuma ada tulisan review

* * *

**Mermaid Symphony**

.

.

Cuaca cerah di hari Minggu seperti ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk acara keluarga, berjalan-jalan ke taman ria dan semacanya, untuk saling bersenggama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tak terkecuali dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Bocah kecil berusia delapan tahun itu kini tengah larut dalam kegirangan karena pada hari ini, sang ayah telah berjanji untuk membawanya berjalan-jalan bersama sampai puas.

Sasuke kecil berlari-lari riang mengitari ayahnya. Keceriaan terukir jelas di wajah polosnya yang mungil itu.

Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat sedikit. Matahari bahkan masih mengantuk diluar sana. Tak biasanya Sasuke yang masih kecil itu bangun pada jam segini di hari libur.

"Sudah Sasuke, jangan lari-lari terus. Nanti kau malah kelelahan saat sampai disana," ujar Mikoto yang berusaha menangkap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa Mikoto, namanya juga anak kecil lagi senang," sahut suaminya, menepuk kepala putera kesayangannya itu yang kini tertawa geli.

"Yey! Yey! Akhirnya Sasu bisa ikut Tou-san! Asik!" teriak Sasuke bersemangat yang lalu ditangkap ibunya agar berhenti berlari.

"Ada apa sih pagi-pagi sudah ribut begini?" gerutu seorang bocah dengan wajah mengantuk dengan keriput halus di pipinya yang baru keluar dari pintu kamarnya.

Jelas sekali bocah berambut panjang itu terganggu dengan suara cempreng adiknya yang dari tadi berisik itu. Rambutnya yang panjang masih terurai acak-acakan. Ia mengucek matanya yang masih belum bisa terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Nii-chan! Sasu mau ikut Tou-san ke tempat kerjanya loh!" ujar Sasuke gembira. Itachi menghampiri adik laki-laki semata wayangnya itu lalu jongkok di sebelahnya.

"Benarkah?" ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, jangan nakal ya Sasu-chan," Itachi menyentil dahi adiknya itu lalu tersenyum. Sasuke merengut tidak senang.

"Kaa-san, Nii-chan nakal nyentil-nyentil Sasu!" Sasuke menarik-narik lengan ibunya yang hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Dasar anak kecil, bisanya ngadu. Eh, hati-hati loh Sasu-chan. Disana banyak ikan yang seram-seram. Hiii," Itachi menakut-nakuti dengan tampang horror.

"Biarin, gak takut tuh!" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah angkuh.

"Sudah sudah, Sasu mandi yuk," Mikoto menggendong Sasuke yang menjulur-julurkan lidahnya sambil menarik-narik kantung matanya sendiri ke arah Itachi.

Itachi tidak meladeni, malah matanya mulai terpejam dan bersiap untuk tidur lagi dalam posisi jongkok.

o.o

"Tou-san, apakah tempatnya masih jauh?" tanya Sasuke pada ayahnya yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya.

"Sabar ya Sasu, sebentar lagi kita sampai kok." Fugaku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat anak bungsunya itu gembira dan tampak antusias.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Kakaknya yang terpaksa ikut karena disuruh menjaga Sasuke, masih menggulung badannya dibawah selimut di atas jok di belakang. Sesekali ia mengigau sambil menyebutkan kata-kata seperti 'Deidara, jadilah uke-ku'.

"Tou-san, uke itu artinya apa?" Sasuke bertanya polos pada ayahnya.

"Nanti juga Sasu tahu kalau Sasu sudah besar," jawab ayahnya santai tanpa menoleh ke arahnya karena sedang mengambil karcis parkir.

Fugaku menghentikan mobilnya setelah beberapa saat berputar-putar mencari tempat parkir.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," Fugaku membuka _seatbelt_ Sasuke dan _seatbelt_-nya sendiri dan hendak membuka pintunya.

"Nii-chan, ayo bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Sasuke menyempilkan tubuh mungilnya ke belakang. Menarik-narik baju Itachi yang belum membuka matanya.

"Sampai dimana Deidara?" tanya Itachi yang mengigau.

"Aku bukan Deidara! Aku Sasuke. Ayoo Nii-chan." Sasuke yang gemas menarik-narik rambut panjang Itachi yang sudah diikat dengan tidak rapih. Itachi yang merasa terganggu mencoba membuka kedua matanya.

"Wuaa! Deidara! Kenapa kau berubah menjadi anak ayam?!" teriak Itachi yang langsung terduduk saat melihat adiknya.

"Deidara siapa sih? Sudah Nii-chan, Tou-san sudah menunggu diluar." Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan melompat turun lalu membanting pintunya, membuat Itachi yang hendak keluar kejedot jendela mobil. Sasuke hanya cekikikan saat Itachi keluar dengan sedikit benjolan di dahinya.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari lahan parkir dan berjalan ke tempat dimana bangunan yang dinanti Sasuke berdiri megah.

"SeaWorld." Sasuke yang baru berumur delapan tahun itu membaca plang besar yang menggantung di atas bangunan itu. Tentu saja ini SeaWorld yang ada di Konoha, bukan Indonesia. Fugaku termasuk salah satu dari beberapa penanam modal sekaligus pemilik SeaWorld ini. Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam.

o.o

Jarum jam mengarah ke angka sepuluh. Sasuke dan Itachi sedang berada di ruangan ayahnya sekarang.

"Sasuke, Itachi, sepertinya Tou-san tidak bisa menemani kalian jalan-jalan. Tou-san sibuk hari ini. Itachi sudah hapal jalan kesini kan?" Fugaku berujar tanpa rasa bersalah. Tampaknya ia lupa kalau ia janji menemani si bungsu jalan-jalan hari ini.

Itachi hanya mengangguk mengerti, ia sedang asyik menekan tombol-tombol di _gameboy _kesayangannya yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Kalau begitu, Sasu sama Nii-chan saja jalan-jalannya. Maaf ya Sasu," Fugaku mengelus kepala anaknya yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil mencoret-coret kertas dengan pensil itu.

"Oke Tou-san. Tenang saja, Sasu akan menjaga Nii-chan baik-baik supaya tidak hilang," kata Sasuke percaya diri yang membuat Itachi sweatdropped.

Sasuke dengan lincahnya melompat dari kursinya dan menyeret baju Itachi. Saking semangatnya, ia malah membawa pensil dan kertas yang diambil dari meja Fugaku. Ini adalah kunjungan pertama Sasuke ke SeaWorld.

"Hati-hati kalian. Jangan menerima barang dari orang yang tidak dikenal. Jangan ikut dengan orang yang tidak dikenal. Jangan nakal. Kembalilah kesini saat makan siang," ujar Fugaku saat kedua anaknya sudah membuka daun pintu. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk.

o.o

Suasana di dalam SeaWorld tampak ramai, banyak orang lalu lalang dan menikmati pesona bawah laut yang mengagumkan itu. Sebagian bersama anggota keluarganya, sebagian lagi berpasang-pasangan. Persamaan di antara semuanya adalah air muka mereka yan gberdecak kagum pada keindahan panorama bawah laut yang memukau.

Sasuke berdiri di depan aquarium kaca besar yang tingginya kira-kira empat meter dan lebarnya sekitar sepuluh meter. Ia terlihat takjub saat melihat seorang penyelam yang memakai peralatan lengkap, dari kacamata sampai kaki katak, sedang berada dalam kurungan yang agak besar. Kurungan itu sedikit demi sedikit diturunkan, membuat si penyelam berada di antara tiga hiu ganas yang kelaparan. Panjang hiu-hiu itu sekitar hampir dua meter.

Sang penyelam pemberani menyodorkan daging yang ditusukkan ke besi panjang ke arah salah satu hiu. Hiu itu menggigit dagingnya dengan ganas dan mencabiknya dengan puas. Orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling aquarium itu terkagum-kagum akan keberanian sang penyelam.

Daging kedua disodorkan pada hiu yang sedikit lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya. Beberapa penonton merekamnya dengan _handycam_, beberapa lainnya hanya mengambil gambarnya dengan kamera digital maupun kamera _handphone_ mereka. Dan sisanya hanya ber-wah-ria merekam pemandangan menakjubkan itu dalam memori mereka, seperti yang Sasuke lakukan kini sambil membulatkan bibirnya.

Setelah cukup puas melihat pertunjukkan penyelam itu, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan kerumunan. Kedua bola matanya awas mencari-cari sosok kakak laki-lakinya yang menghilang entah kemana, sesaat setelah mereka berdua memasuki arena bawah lau tadi.

Ekor matanya menangkap sosok kakaknya itu, dan tanpa menghabiskan waktu lagi ia beranjak menghampiri sang kakak—yang tampak sedang menggoda gadis kecil berambut pirang dengan sebelah mata tertutup poni—untuk pergi mencari tempat lain yang lebih bagus.

"Sungguh, aku tidak bohong. Kau mirip sekali dengan temanku. Tapi bedanya dia laki-laki. Apa mungkin kau adiknya?" Itachi melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya, mengumbar wangi tubuhnya yang wanginya seperti bayi walaupun umurnya sudah sebelas.

"Tidak, aku anak tunggal kok," gadis kecil berambut pirang yang sedang diajaknya bicara itu itu tersenyum.

"Nii-chan, ayo kita pindah ke tempat lain. Aku bosan," rengek Sasuke, menarik-narik baju kakaknya. Tak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa sang sulung tengah merayu anak perempuan seusianya.

"Eh, ini adikmu ya? Tampan sekali, mirip denganmu," ujar Ino—sang anak perempuan berambut pirang—mengelus kepala Sasuke.

"Kakak pacarnya Nii-chan?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"Sasu-chan, kau tidak sopan. Dia bukan pacarku kok," Itachi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang belum dicuci dua hari itu.

"Oh. Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Dadah kakak cantik," kata Sasuke (sedikit) jujur. Ia menyeret kakaknya yang sedang _kiss bye_ ke arah Ino. Yang ditinggalkan hanya mematung dengan wajah yang tersipu malu.

Sasuke menarik kakaknya ke tempat yang tidak dikerumuni orang-orang. Matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat dua ekor kura-kura besar sedang bermalas-malasan di kolam yang tingginya hanya sekitar satu meter itu.

Segera Sasuke berjinjit-jinjit dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kolam berair cetek itu.

"Kura-kura, ayo kesini." Sasuke memancing-mancing kura-kura yang berjalan ogah-ogahan ke arahnya. Ia mengelus kepala kura-kura itu. Dan tidak disadari, ia menyentuh bibir kura-kura itu. Kura-kura itu menggigit tangan kecil Sasuke.

"Auw, kura-kura nakal!" buru-buru ia menarik tangannya dari kura-kura itu. Itachi yang berada di sebelah Sasuke menjitak tempurung kura-kura itu.

"Iya, kura-kura nakal. Makanya jangan sembarangan masukin tangan. Untung kura-kuranya ompong," ujar Itachi sambil mengusap-usap jari Sasuke.

Sejenak kemudian, kedua bersaudara itu meninggalkan kura-kura itu dan pergi berkeliling ke tempat lain.

'_Dasar kakek-kakek senga. Udah keriputan tapi badannya pendek,'_ inner kura-kura seandainya dia punya inner.

o.o

Alunan suara dan nada-nada merdu yang samar-samar menggelitik telinga Sasuke. Itachi yang baru saja membeli _softdrink_ melihat adiknya yang celingukan dengan wajah bingung. Segera ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju asal suara.

"Nii-chan, itu suara apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Hmm, nanti juga Sasu-chan akan melihatnya sendiri," Itachi menyodorkan kaleng softdrink ke Sasuke yang langsung merampas minuman itu, lalu meminumnya.

Suara itu makin terdengar jelas di telinga mereka. Tidak, bukan hanya mereka. Tapi para pengunjung yang ada di sana bisa mendengar suara merdu itu. Mereka yang tertarik berjalan ke asal suara itu.

Sebuah kotak kaca besar, yang sedikit lebih besar dari aquarium ikan hiu tadi, terlihat dikerumuni banyak orang. Ternyata dari situlah gaungan suara merdu itu berasal. Sasuke menyelinap di antara orang dewasa yang mulai banyak itu. Itachi membiarkannya, ia menunggu di luar keramaian orang-orang.

Tiba-tiba kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat dan membelalak lebar, terpesona dengan pemandangan yang dilihat pupil onyx-nya yang berkilat penuh minat.

Tidak bisa disebut manusia karena ia mempunyai sirip. Dan ukurannya pun sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran manusia normal. Tingginya sekitar dua meter. Meskipun sudah sedekat ini, Sasuke masih tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh makhluk yang biasa disebut orang-orang sebagai duyung itu. Benar, duyung.

Namun entah bagaimana, Sasuke dapat mengerti bahwa duyung itu merasa sedih. Kedua bola mata violet sang duyung terlihat sendu.

Sasuke berdiri tak bergerak di depan aquarium duyung itu. Seakan terhipnotis dan tertarik ke dalam nada-nada sendu yang terus membuai telinganya. Berkedip pun tidak, ia benar-benar menikmati alunan suara itu.

Sang duyung menyanyikan simfoni memabukkan itu sambil berenang, atau bisa disebut sebagai tarian gemulai. Gerakan mulutnya sulit terbaca. Rambut perak kebiruannya bergerak bebas di dalam air. Sisik violetnya berkilauan. Sasuke yakin kalau duyung itu menitikkan air matanya. Walaupun duyung itu di dalam air, tapi Sasuke bisa melihatnya.

Sekitar satu menit berlalu, duyung itu mengatupkan bibirnya. Ekspresi orang-orang bermacam-macam. Ada yang berdecak kagum, ada yang kecewa karena penasaran dengan makna dari nyanyian duyung itu, ada yang kesal karena kalah taruhan, ada juga yang senang karena kelahirannya di dunia sehingga bisa mendengar dan menyaksikan sendiri ratapan sang duyung. Dan tentu saja ada yang melongo seperti Sasuke.

Kerumunan orang itu mulai sepi, tapi Sasuke tetap terpaku diam. Seakan ia baru saja kembali setelah berekspedisi di dimensi lain. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, mengeluarkan setetes air mata dari sudut kelopak matanya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya, entah apa itu, terasa terkoyak.

Perlahan Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, dan mendapati papan penjelasan tepat di bawah tangannya. Ia menggeser tangannya dan mencoba membaca deretan kata yang terpampang di sana dengan hati-hati.

.

**Suigetsu**

**Tempat ditemukan: **Dirahasiakan

**Usia:** Tidak diketahui

**Jenis:** Ikan Duyung (langka)

**Tinggi: **203 cm

**Berat: **92 kg

**Kemampuan:** Bernyanyi setiap 4 jam sekali, mempunyai suara merdu dan tarian yang indah.

**Keterangan lain: **Ukurannya tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali ia dimasukkan kesini. Nyanyiannya masih misterius karena belum ada yang pernah berhasil menangkap gerakan bibir maupun suaranya. Aquariumnya tidak pernah dibuka sekalipun sejak ia tinggal di dalamnya. Suigetsu mempunyai kekuatan alam yang membuatnya bisa bertahan hidup tanpa makanan.

.

Sasuke termenung, meresapi kata-kata yang tertoreh di papan penjelasan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia melirik jam tangan digitalnya yang bergambar Kyuubi. Pukul 12:04. Berarti duyung itu menyanyi setiap pukul dua belas, dan empat jam berikutnya, lalu berikutnya, lalu berikutnya lagi?—pikir Sasuke.

Ia kembali menatap ikan duyung bernama Suigetsu yang sedang menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Mencoba menatap langit yang tak pernah bisa ia tatap. Sang duyung berenang mundur, menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping batu karang.

Perlahan kerumunan orang semakin menipis, orang-orang sudah benar-benar pergi sekarang, dan yang tersisa hanya Sasuke.

Mata onyx Sasuke tetap terpaku pada sosok makhuk itu. Postur tubuh yang terbentuk dengan sempurna dan otot yang menawan, yang selalu diimpikan setiap pemuda. Menurut Sasuke, hanya ada satu cacat di tubuhnya. Tepatnya bagian leher, bawah telinganya. Ada tiga goresan kecil di masing-masing sisinya, seperti bekas luka. Membuat kulitnya terlihat sedikit bengkak.

"Suigetsu-san," kata Sasuke pelan mencoba memanggil Suigetsu.

Tentu saja Suigetsu tidak bisa mendengar karena terhalang oleh kaca tebal yang membatasi dirinya dengan dunia luar.

Lalu kenapa semua orang bisa mendengar senandung memilukannya? Itu masih menjadi misteri alam yang tentunya hanya diketahui oleh sang duyung sendiri.

Sasuke mengantuk-antukan jari telunjuknya ke kaca tebal itu. Mencoba menarik perhatian Suigetsu yang masih termenung. Bocah itu tidak putus asa, ia mengetuk kaca itu dengan kaleng _softdrink_-nya, sedikit lebih keras kini.

Berhasil. Suigetsu menyadarinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan seorang bocah kecil berambut hitam tengah memperhatikannya. Suigetsu berenang dengan gemulai menghampiri Sasuke.

Senyum manis melengkung lembut dari bibir mungil Sasuke yang kemerahan. Ia telah berhasil menarik perhatian sang duyung, dan hal ini sungguh membuatnya gembira buakn kepalang.

Sasuke meletakkan jari-jarinya di kaca itu, mencoba menyentuh Suigetsu seandainya tidak ada pembatas. Hal yang sama dilakukkan Suigetsu. Sasuke terkejut saat jari-jari besar Suigetsu menyentuh jarinya walaupun secara tidak langsung. Perbedaan ukuran kedua telapak tangan yang sangat jauh.

Sasuke menahan napas, menatap sepasang bola mata violet yang menyimpan jutaan emosi yang terkubur, dari balik dinding kaca yang tinggi menjulang. Sesuatu dalam hatinya bergejolak tak tertahankan.

**TBC

* * *

**

**A/N: uwah akhirnya publish jugaaaa ~**

**setelah sekian lama menunggu teteh Ninja-edit publish fic ini yang ternyata di kirim ke email saya XD (Ninja-edit: makanya cek tu email!)**

**maaf bila masih ada typo. Review yaa minna! :D  
**


End file.
